


Missing

by shk_timeofdeath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: Wonwoo is missing someone.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> A short random one-shot inspired from random heartbreaking songs because why not.

Wonwoo's POV

 

I'm not the type of person to be longing for something or someone who have gone. But why am I being like this because of you?

 

You brought me out of my comfort zone to try more things.  
You showed me a lot of things that I just refused to ignore before.

 

You were the first person who gave me your all.  
You were the first person who actually gave me attention,  
made me feel that I wasn't alone and that I was loved.

 

But how could you have just left me without any word?

 

You didn't even say good bye.

 

I hate you Wen Junhui.  
I hate that I still long for you.  
I hate that after all these years, I still love you.

 

I still remember when I first met you.  
You looked like a lost and stupid dork roaming around the campus when you bumped into me and tried to ask me for directions despite the fact that you were having a hard time with your words since you weren't from here.  
I still remember clearly how you dressed back then, how ugly your hair looked like you just got out of bed and rushed to the school.

 

But I really just want to forget.  
But still I'm hoping to see you once again.  
And maybe to ask you why you left me.

 

I spent a day missing you,  
I spent a year missing you.  
I thought I could live with you but I just live like this,  
I just live like this, missing and missing you.

 

Why did you leave me? After making me feel dependent on you?  
How dare you?  
You changed me, I thought it was a good thing before since I was able to have friends.  
But you still left me, and knowing I have them because of you just pains me more.  
They stayed, but why didn't you?

 

I hate you.. but I miss you.  
You made me incomplete. You took a big part of me with you.  
You stole it, and I let you.  
I hate you, Wen Junhui.


End file.
